inside_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Private Guest
Jimmy and Johnny Guest are two rad conjoined twins, who are also soldiers. They are Surfer SoldiersTM. Origins Jimmie and Johnny Guest first appeared in the Inside Gaming video SURF'S UP TERRORISTS. They are now part of a series. Background Jimmie and Johnny Guest were born to a father who was a Sergeant in the army. Their father, Montgomery Guest, was a famous terrorist killer. He used his fame as a terrorist killer as his platform for the presidency. This was tots rad in Jimmie and Johnnies eyes. Jimmie and Johnny voluntarily became conjoined, because why the fuck not. This lead to them joining the army. They came in as private, which is weird considering their father is the president. Jimmie and Johnny became the best terrorist killers this side of the Mississippi, following in their fathers footsteps. Soon, after eliminating the whole Afghan army three times, the boys moved on to Iraq and the Ukraine. After this they returned to their beach and grinded a gnarly A-frame. But it wasn't enough and the terrorist seeked revenge and defeated Jimmy and Johnny at the Battle of JJ. They retreated and were confronted by the villain Jack. After pleading and crying and many sexual favors were passed around, Jack joined them. That made them conjoined triplets. Jack died of unknown reasons afterwards and was replaced by Terry Jo Jo Guest. Terry Jo Jo (no relation to Jo Wood) was a high school football star, he scored all the big touchdowns and got all the cheerleaders. But one day he got a head injury and quit high school soon after, even with his scholarship to play football at Notre Dame he decided to join the Army, where he met the Guests. He was asked to be the next triplet after Jack died of James and Bruce not remembering his name. Equipment Jimmie and Johnny usually use machine guns with infinite ammo. They also use grenades to murder any hostages any terrorists would be holding. They have gloves that are used for a faster reload, but these gloves aren't ordinary gloves. They use these to give each other prostate exams and also it helps them kill terrorists. One time when Johnny didn't have his gloves he used a grenade to murder hostages. They also use military vehicles like Humvees, Tanks, and helicopters. Trivia * One of them is gay, but nobody knows why because Don't ask, Don't tell. * Jimmie and Johnny watch each other masturbate. * Jimmie and Johnny are like the best surfers around brah, like tots brah. * Jimmie and Johnny were granted the Medal of Honor and became national heroes for killing a dozen terrorists and 10 times as much of their own men, somewhere in Afghanistan. * Jimmy, Johnny and Jack were all clones of Big Rambo, and were used as weapons in the Great War. * After the war, they were reward titles such as "Lord of Destruction", "Perfect Killing Machine" and "Uncle Sam's Proud Son". Category:Inside Gaming Characters Category:Heavy Fire:Afghanistan